1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the interconnection of rotating structures through splines and also to the lubrication of such splines.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,905 discloses an accessory drive spline lubrication system for a turbine engine reduction gear box. The '905 patent sets forth that an accessory drive spline lubrication system for a turbine engine reduction gearbox prevents the continuing loss of engine oil resulting from an ineffective seal between an engine drive shaft and an accessory driven shaft. The spline area is provided with oil by an annular reservoir which is replenished only on startup of the engine. Oil is shot into the annular reservoir within the drive shaft through an orifice in the rotating drive shaft. At operating speeds, the drive shaft rotates sufficiently fast relative to the velocity at which the oil approaches the drive shaft to prevent the oil from entering the drive shaft.